campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Half-Blood Spies
Bree 5678 Oh yeah. Rock those shades. In which the prophecy of seven demigods are spies. Head nod. Percy hated waiting. He had to play the innocent at the moment, sitting in a bar at some gambling place waiting for an accomplice to contact him to pass along information. Which was great- if he hadn't been sitting here for half an hour with no word of his associate. "HE TOUCHED ME!" A man suddenly screeches staring at Percy murderously, the alcohol on his breath reeking of drunken insanity. Percy narrows his eyes. He wants to pull out his stun gun but no... Too obvious. But now he gets it. "Sir!" He puts his hands up trying to show that's he's a friend. "Please sir! I didn't touch you." The man shuffled forward angrily shoving a fist in Percy's face and belching loudly. Percy grabs his hand and pulls him forward, pushing the disheveled man against a bar chair, pressing his knee into his lower back while gritting his teeth. "Sir, I'm going to ask politely. Leave me alone." And in one swift maneuver he's spun the other older man around and pushed him into a body of watching people. The drunken man staggers and sways, seemingly off balance. Percy grins to himself and saunters off. The best way to get information sometimes is if your partner acts drunk. Although in a public scene like that ya always have your down sides of getting direct attention. Unwanted attention. Percy knew he has to get out of the bar as quickly as possible before his enemies found his location but...it has been awhile since he acted like a normal person. Sure the life of a spy was exciting but it was nice to slow down every now and then. And this bar was the perfect opportunity to relax. "Gimme the largest you got." Percy nodded at the bartender and slammed money onto the wooden surface. The coins clinked against the counter. He was rewarded with a whopping glass of beer, spilling over the brim. Percy knew he was underage, heck he was only 18 but he didn't care. People saw how he handled his "drunk" friend. No one would mess with him. So he sat there, listening to the music and sipping his beer, feeling content. After about ten minutes Percy sighed and decided he should leave. He didn't want to get in trouble with the big boss Chiron. But...he really should clean up. Can't go reeking of beer into HQ. Percy sauntered into the bathroom and took a dump, the casually stepped to the sink to wash his hands. That's when he saw the two teenagers. One on either side of him. Percy panicked for a minute- the blonde was obviously his enemy. Jason Grace- he's met him in combat before. And the girl with the braid? No clue but he didn't know if he could take both at one time. Percy calmly washed his hands, ignoring the two glares burning into the back of his neck. He took a deep breath and turned around. "Hey fellas." "Get him." The dark haired girl said with a smirk. Jason was on him in a heartbeat tearing Percy's arms behind his back and kneeing him in the groin. Dark Hair slammed her elbow into Percy's stomach causing him to double over in pain. Percy blindly punched the air but connected with Jason's jaw this having the younger spy release his arms. Dark Hair rolled her eyes and then brought something out from behind her back. "Agent 3-0." She said with such authority Percy stopped struggling against Jason (who had regained control by now) and stared at her with steady eyes. "Percy Jackson. 18 years old. Mother is Sally Jackson. You are said to be quite lethal...too bad I really did want a challenge. You were much easier to capture then I thought it would be." Dark Hair faked a sniffle. "What do you want?" Percy hissed, straining against Jason who's face was red with the effort of containing his captive. This guy was pretty strong. "Everything you know." Was the simple response. "Never!" "You know the consequences for refusal, Percy?" "I don't care." "You will." Dark Hair came closer and stepped close to his ear. "I hope you enjoy what is to come. I like to see them in pain." Percy felt a sharp prick in his flesh and then the world fell away, plunging him into darkness. He tried desperately to fight it but the numbness effects were overpowering. The last thing he remembered was his head hitting the tile. '-END OF CHAPTER ONE-' Category:Fanfiction Category:Bree 5678 Category:Half-Blood Spies Category:Collaboration